knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Minerva A2
Amortizacija — Antropozofija => Ahar '''(tur.) konjušnica. '''Ahasver 1) prema biblij. knjizi „Ester“ persij. kralj, histor. Kserkso I. 2) Vječni Žid sred. vjek. priče (lat. i njem. pučke knjige), koji je Isusa otjerao, kada je pred njegovom kućom idući na Golgotu htio otpočinuti. Zato mora putovati do Sudnjega dana. Umjetna ga poezija shvaća također simbolom čovječanstva, koje neprestano hrli naprijed, a da se nikada ne smiruje. Fragment Goetheov, obradba Šenoina i dr. „Ukleti Holandez“ je A. na moru. Ahat '''vrsta kremena kalcedona s raznobojnim slojevima; poludragulj. '''Aheloj najveća rijeka u st. Grčkoj. Ahemenidi '(po pretku Hahaminisu) persijska dinastija, prestala s Darejem III. (330 pr. Kr.). '''Aheront '(rijeka u Epiru) prolazi Aherusijskim Jezerom. A. kao bog te rijeke sin Geje (Zemlje), snabdijevao Titane vodom, dok su navaljivali na Nebo; zato od Zevsa bačen u Podzemlje; rijeka u Podzem. svijetu; Podzem. svijet. '''Ahil/ej/ sin mirmidonskog kralja Peleja i morske božice Tetide, koja ga je kod kupanja u Stiksu držala za petu, te je postao neranjiv osim pete. Glavni grčki junak u Ilijadi, prijatelj Patroklov; ubio Hektora, ustrijeljen od Parisa. Ahilova peta jedino ranjivo mjesto, nečija slaba strana. A. tetiva t. lisnog mišića. Ahmedabad 'gr. u zap. Pred. Indiji, 310 000 st.; znam. građevine. '''Aho '''Juhani (zapr. Johan Brofeldt, 1861-1921) jedan od glav. pretstavnika moder. finske književ.; crta pučki život („Ellin brak“, „Juho“, hist. rom. „Fanu“). '''Ahriman '(u Avesti = zao duh) po Zaratustrinoj nauci pretstavnik zla nasuprot Ormuzdu, pretstavniku dobra. '''Ahromatičan (od grč. chroma = boja) bezbojan; (fiz.) a. leća: sustav leća, koji ne rastavlja svijetlo u spektralne boje, na pr kombinacije krunskog i flintovog stakla, ↑ Disperzija. Ahromatin '''(lat. linin) bezbojna tvar ćelijske jezgre (↑ Ćelija); u otopinama mastila (karmin, haematoxylin, safranin itd.) bojadiše se samo pod naroč. odnosima. Protiv. se vlada jezgrina tvar: ↑ hromatin (nuklein). '''Ahromazija ↑ Hromazija. Aigrette (franc.) perjanica. Aigun mandžur. gr., 39 000 st., riječna luka. Aiken Conrad (*1889) anglo-amer. pjesnik, kritik i pripovjedač. Ainu narod na Sahalinu, Kurilima i Jesu (u davnini po čitavu Japanu), oko 17 000, ribari; obrašteni, rasno i jezič. izolirani. Air 1) (tur.) ↑ Hair 2) (franc.) pjesma, melodija; ranije instrumentalni i plesni stavak (na pr. u suiti). Airedale-terrier engl. kratkodlaka rasa lov. i policij. pasa. Potječe iz sjev. engl. doline rijeke Aire, nastao vjerojatno križanjem otter-psa s bullterrierom (↑ Tab.: Psi). Ais '''(muz.) hromat. povišeni ton a. ↑ Premet. '''Aisne rijeka u sjev. Franc., 279 km, pritok Oise. Bitke u Svj. ratu. Aiša '''Abu-Bekrova kći, druga Muhamedova žena, umrla 678 g. '''Aix 1) (A. -en-Provence) gr. u juž. Franc., 38 332 st.; univerz.; ind. ulja; rim. Aquae Sextiae; 2) (A. -les-Bains) u ist. Franc., 13 000 st.; kupalište. A. -la-Chapelle franc. naziv za Aachen. Aja (špan., tal.) 1) nudilja; 2) majka u franc. eposu 12. vij. (chanson de geste) i u pučkoj knjizi o „Haimonovoj djeci“ (nekim nepokornim vazalima Karla Vel.); 3) ime od milja, dano Goetheovoj majci. Ajaccio gl. gr. Korzike, 24 000 st., zimsko lječilište, luka; rodno mjesto Napoleonovo. Ajaks (Ajant) ime dvojice junaka u Ilijadi. Aja Sofija (grč. Hagia Sophia) crkva sv. Sofije u Carigradu, najpoznat. građevina vizant. arhitekture; grad 532-536 posl. Kr. za vr. cara Justinijana; arhitekti: Isidoros i Anthemios iz Male Azije; od 1453 mošeja. Ajdovščina (tal. Aidussina) gr. na Vipavi u Goričkoj provinciji. 1931 g. 6700 st. (6000 Slov.). Tekstilna industr., mlinovi; u rim. Doba kolonija „Ad Frigidum“. Ajgir '''(tur.) pastuh; ždrijebac. '''Ajlez Josip (*1874) rodom Slovenac, vajar u Beču. Radovi (kamen, drvo, bronca) u crkvi u Simmeringu (Beč, IX. kotar). Ajluk '''(tur.) plaća vojnicima. '''A jour (franc.) do tekućeg dana. Ažurirati: optočiti drago kamenje; vrsta ručnog rada. Ajuk grenlandski čamac Eskima od kitove kosti, presvučen kožom od tuljana. Ajvar '''(tur. hajvar, kavijar) 1) posoljena riblja ikra naroč. od morune, jesetre, pastruge, kečige. Najviše ajvara proizvodi Rusija. Najbolji a. na svijetu: astrahanski („beluga“). Najviše se troši u juž. Rus. (nar. hrana), pa u Tur., Pers. i Egiptu; sredstvo prehrane i uživanja, na glasu kao afrodizijak; 2) nar. jelo od usitnjena plava patlidžana, paprike, gorušice i bibera. '''Aka ↑ Pigmeji. Akacija '''trop. i suptrop. grmlje i drveće, napose u Afr. i Austral. Neke se gaje, druge daju drvo ili teklinu (arap. t.). U Jsl. se vulgarno i loše akacijom zove bagrema. '''Akademija nasadi, prozv. po heroju Akademu u Ateni, u kojima je Platon naučavao; od doba renesanse, poglav. u Italiji, udruženje naučenjaka. Danas se i neke škole (trgov., vojne, muzič., umjetnič.) zovu a. (u rangu sred. ili vis. škola); a. i svečane javne priredbe. A. sa zadatkom unapređivanja književnosti i nauka, osnovanih po uzoru na tal. a., bilo u Dalmaciji već od 16. vij. Najstarija A. složnih (Concordium, dei Concordi) u Dubrovniku, u kojoj su u 7. i 8. deceniju 16. vij. sarađivali pored ostalih naroč. M. Kabožić-Kordica († 1582), S. Bobaljević († 1585), M. Monaldi († 1592), N. V. Gučetić († 1610). 1664 u Zadru osnov. A. cinica, a kad je desetak god. kasnije ona zanijemila, osnovana je 1694 A. degli Incaloriti, u kojoj je od hrv. književnika sarađivao I. Tanzlinger-Zanotti. U isto doba obnavlja se i u Dubrovniku A. dangubnijeh ili A. učenih ispraznih (Otiosorum Eruditorum, degli Oziosi, Eruditi; od 1711 oznaka „učenih“ ispada iz naslova) i ova je uz manje prekide postojala do 30-ih god. 18.; vij. Djelovala u razl. književ. smjerovima, istaknula potrebu izdanja knjiž. rječnika, povjerivši njegovu izradu I. Buniću († 1712), Đ. Matijaševiću († 1728) i I. Natali Aletiju († 1743). Prvih godina 18. vij. baš za gajenje hrv. književnosti osnovana u Splitu A. slovinska (illyrica), u kojoj su sarađivali J. Kavanjin († 1714), I. Dražić (poč. 18. vij.), I. P. Marchi († 1733), P. Macukat (poč. 18. vij.). U 20. god. 18. vij., a u opoziciji A. ispraznih stajala A. od šturaka (degli Invidiati), kojoj je pored ostalih bio član i A. Gleđević († 1728). Potkraj 18. vij. bilo u Zadru, Splitu i Dubrovniku i dr. a., ali za hrv. književnost bez značenja. A. nauka u Beogradu '''(Srpska kraljevska a. n.). 1842 osn. u Bgdu „Društvo srp. slovesnosti“ (za širenje nauka na srp. jeziku i usavršavanje srp. jez.) i časopis „Glasnik društva srp. slovesnosti“ (I-XVII). Izdalo 10 knjiga s histor. -filološkom i etnografskom sadržinom. Posl. njegova ukidanja 1864 osn. „Srp. učeno društvo“ sa zadatkom: zanimati se naukama i vještinama, koliko se one odnose na srpstvo. Imalo je svoj časopis „Glasnik Srp. uč. društva“ (75 knjiga 1. odjeljenja: članci i rasprave, i 15 knjiga 2. odjeljenja: razl. naučna građa). 1886 ono je suspendovano i 1 XI 1886 izišao zakon o osnivanju „Srp. kralj. akademije nauka i umetnosti“ s 4 otsjeka: prirodnjačkih, filozofskih, društvenih nauka i umjetnosti. Izdanja Akademijina: „Glas“ „Spomenik“ I. i II. razr., „Srp. etnografski zbornik“ 1. i 2. odjeljenje, „Zbornik za istoriju, jezik i književnost srp. naroda“ 1., 2. i 3. odjeljenje, „Dijalektološki zbornik“, „Posebna izdanja“ i „Godišnjak“. '''A. znanosti i umjetnosti u Zgbu (Jugoslavenska a. z. i u.). Temelj joj udario J. J. Strossmayer 1860, darovavši 50 000 for., a onda mn. dr. odličnici i korporacije. Hrv. sabor 1861 izradio „Pravila“, ali kralj Franjo Josip potvrdio 1863 samo u principu njeno podignuće, dok su „Pravila“ vraćena hrv. saboru, da ih preinači. Preinačena „Pravila“ poslao sabor 1865 u Beč, našto je Franjo Josip 4 III 1866 osnovao J. a., uzakonivši njena „Pravila“, i posl. toga potvrdio izbor prvih njenih pravih članova, koji su izabrali J. J. Strossmayera pokroviteljem, a Franja Račkoga 1. Pretsjednikom. J. a. otvorena svečano 28 VII 1867. Gradnja akad. palače započeta 1877, a dovršena 1880. Gradnju osnovao i izveo u stilu tal. renesanse bečki graditelj F. Schmidt. J. a. prema drž. upravi samostalno tijelo. Svrha joj je istraživati i unapređivati znanosti i umjetnosti, naroč. njegovati hrv. ili srp. jezik, literaturu i historiju. J. a. ima 4 razreda: historijsko-filološki, filozofsko-juridički, matematsko-prirodoslovni i umjetnički. Ima prave članove, dopisnike i počasne. Sve čl. bira J. a. tajnim izborom. Izbor pokrovitelja i pretsjednika potvrđuje kralj. Dosad bili pokrovitelji J. J. Strossmayer 1867-1905 i zgb. nadbiskup A. Bauer od 1915 do danas. Pretsjednici: F. Rački 1867-86, P. Muhić 1887-90, J. Torbar 1890-1900, T. Smičiklas 1900-14, T. Maretić 1915-18, V. Mažuranić 1918-21, G. Janaček 1921-24, G. Manojlović 1924-1933, A. Bazala od god. 1933. Posebne ustanove J. a.: 1) Strossmayerova galerija slika, otvorena 1884, 2) knjižnica, osnov. 1868 i 3) arhiv, od 1868-1892 združen s knjižnicom, od 1892 samostalan zavod. Galerija slika ima o. 500 slika, knjižnica oko 100 000 svez., a arhiv o. 35 000 originala: o. 1200 rukopisa, više hiljada lat. isprava (od 1070 dalje) i hrv. isprava (od 1309 dalje). Publikacije J. a.: „Rad“, „Starine“,,, Codex diplomaticus regni Croatiae, Dalmat. et Slavon.“, „Monumenta spectantia historiam Slavorum meridionalium“, „Monumenta historico-iuridica S. m.“, „Stari pisci hrvatski“, „Građa za povijest književnosti hrv.“, ↑ „Zbornik za nar. život i običaje“, „Zbornik jsl. puč. popjevaka“, „Rječnik hrv. ili srp. jez.“, „Prinosi za pravno-povj. rječnik“, „Prirodosl. istraživanja“ i oko 70 knjiga poseb. nauč. djela. Akademik član akademije. Akademski što se odnosi na akademiju, način pisanja, govora, razlaganja, vladanja. Akamant sin Tesejev i Fedrin. Akantus bilje suptrop. i trop. pojasa. Mekani a.-ov list iz Mediterana: poznat motiv korintskih kapitela. Akarnanija '''grčka provincija izm. Ambračkog Zaliva i rijeke Aheloa; glav. gr. Misolungi. '''Akarus poseb. vrsta šuge u pasa. Akažu ↑ Acajou. Akceleracija (po lat.) ↑ Ubrzanje. Akcen/a/t (lat. accentus = pripjev) naglas/ak/; jače isticanje jednog vokala u nekoj riječi. U hrv. srp. razlikujemo 4 glav. a.: brzi (``), spori (`), silazni ( ̂ ), uzlazni (´); akcentuirati: staviti (odrediti) naglas; akcentuacija: označivanje naglasa. Akcept (po lat.) prihvat, prihvaćena mjenica, pismena izjava trasata na mjenici, da će ovu isplatiti o dospjeću. Akceptant prihvatnik mjenice. Akceptni kredit otvoren trgovcu kod koje banke, da može na banku ↑ trasirati do određ. iznosa. Akcesija (lat. accessio = pristupanje) ↑ Ugovor. Akcesoran pridodan, nevažan, sporedan. Akcidencije (po lat.) 1) slučajne oznake ili momenti; (u tiskarstvu) sitni nuzgredni poslovi; 2) muz. znakovi, kojima se određuje povisivanje ili snizivanje tona za polustepen: povisilica, ponizilica, povratilica. ↑ Predznaci. Akcij rt na grč. zap. obali. Pomor. bitka 31 pr. Kr. izm. Oktavijana i Antonija. Akcija '''(lat. actio) 1) radnja, djelovanje; 2) (komercijal.) ↑ Dionica. '''Akcijska glavnica g. dionič. društva. Akcionar ↑ Dioničar. Akcionarsko društvo ↑ Dioničko društvo. Akcionl radius udaljenost, koju vozilo, brod ili zrakoplov može prevaliti, a da ne obnovi zalihe pogon. materijala. Akciza (po lat.) unutarnji držav. ili komunalni potrošački ili prometni indirektni porez (na goveda, brašno, meso, vino, pivo, ugljen, šećer, rakiju itd.). Akerman (Bjelgorod, rum. Cetatea Alba, drevni Tyras) rum. izvozna luka za žito na ušću Dnjestra u Crno More u Besarabiji, 45 000 st. Akermanska konvencija od 25 IX 1826 izm. Rusije i Turske, zagarantirala Srbiji Miloša Obrenovića autonomiju pod suverenitetom sultanovim, a pod upravljanjem kneza Miloša, koji je sultanovim beratom 1830 priznat nasljednim knezom. A. k. je prvi međunarodni akt, koji je pismeno fiksirao prava Srbije. Akiba ↑ Ben Akiba. Akitiranje čeka naznaka potvrde valute na čeku („plaćeno“, franc. „pour acquit“). Ak/k/a (Akon) palestin. luka, 9000 st.; 1104 osvojili je križari. Akkra gl. mjesto brit. kolonije „Obala zlata“ (engl. Goldcoast), 60 726 stanovnika. Aklamacija (po lat.) izbor ili glasovanje uzvicima odobravanja ili aplauzom. Aklimatizacija (po grč.) privikavanje živih bića na nove klimat, prilike i uvjete okoline, ↑ Klima. Akne kožna bolest na licu i leđima; upala žlijezda lojnica; čvorići sa sujecima (↑ Comedo) i pristići; često u pubertetu. Akolada ↑ Accolade. Akolirati zbrajati više stavaka u jednu (u trg. knjigovodstvu). Akomodacija (po lat.) prilagođivanje; (fiz.) mijenjanjem oblika očne leće oštro (jasno) gledanje predmeta u različ. daljinama. Akompanjirati (po franc.) pridružiti se; (muz.) pratiti. Akontacija (po tal.) ↑ Predujam. Akord (od lat. ad = k i cor = srce: sloga) 1) ugovor o radnoj činidbi, kada se plaća po komadu, odn. po dovršenom poslu; 2) nagodba, poravnanje; 3) u muz. a. od lat. ad i grč. chorde = žica: sazvuk; istovremeno zvučanje najmanje 3 tona razl. visine, poredanih po stanovitom sistemu; obič. na principu tercnog poretka. U novijoj muz. i kvartni princ.; konsonantni i disonantni a.; dur ili mol a. (s vel., odn. malom tercom); ↑ Harmonija, ↑ Trozvuk, ↑ Septakord. Akordeon ↑ Harmonika rastegača. Akov (po mađ.) vinska mjera; vjedro; mjera za žito (51 litra). Akra nekad crnačka država (i sudanski jezik) u britanskoj koloniji Gold Coast. Akranije (Acrania, Leptocardia) najprimitivniji razred kičmenjaka; bez lubanje, bez parnih ↑ peraja, bez srca, sa trajnom kordom i pulzirajućim sudovima; jedini zastupnik: ↑ amfioks. Akratoterme (po grč.) tople indiferentne ljekovite vode (↑ Ljekovite vode). Akreditirati (od franc. accréditer) 1) otvoriti nekomu kredit; 2) u međunarodnom pravu: podijeliti punomoć poslaniku, da u stranoj državi zastupa interese domovine. Akreditiv 1) vjerodajno pismo (franc. lettre de créance) poslanika, koje predaje šefu države kod nastupanja svoga mjesta. 2) ↑ Kreditno pismo. Akribija (po grč.) najveća točnost ili pomnost. Akridin organ. spoj s dušikom u katranu kam. uglja; za akridinske boje. Akrisije kralj u Argu, otac Danajin. Akroamatički (od grč. akroasthai = pozorno slušati) način Aristotelova strogo naučnog razlaganja, kojim se obraćao na slušatelje. Akrobat vježbač vratolomnih gimnastičkih podviga. Profesionalac, artist u cirkusu, varijeteu. (Grč. akrobatos = ko ide na vrhu prsta). Akrocefalija (po grč.) ↑ šiljasta lubanja. Akrokorint '''tvrđa u starom Korintu. '''Akrolein (hem.) tekućina oštra mirisa, nastaje na pr. kod pregorjevanja masti. Akromegalija (po grč.) nenaravna veličina kostiju lubanje i udova (uzrok ↑ epifiza). Akron gr. u drž. Ohio (USA), 255 003 st. Akropola (grč. akropolis = grad na uzvisini) visoka tvrđava u st. grč. gradovima, naroč. u Ateni (154 m vis.), koja je sva bila bogovima posvećena, hramovima (Parthenon, Erechteion, Theseion), kipovima i dr. spomenicima iskićena, sadržavajući i drž. blago i popis drž. dugova. Monumental. uzlaz na A. sačinjavale su Propileje. Naročito se mnogo gradilo na A. u doba Periklovo. Akrostih (po grč.) pjesma, u kojoj početna slova stihova, daju riječ, ime, rečenicu i sl. A. cesto upotrebljava dubrovač. pjesnik Šiško Menčetić. Akroterion '''ukrasni završetak zabata na grč. hramu. '''Aksijalno (od lat. axis = os) u smjeru osi. Aksiologija (od grč. axios = vrijedan) nauka o vrednotama (naroč. objektivnim, bezuvjetnim, nadindividualnim, nevremenskim i duševnim). Aksiom (po grč.) neposredna, sama po sebi očevidna (evidentna) spoznaja, pa je ne treba, a i ne može se dokazati; osnovica dokazivanja. Aksios u grč.-rim. vrij. ime rijeke Vardara. Aksolotao (Amblystoma mexicanum) vrsta daždevnjaka; larva (Siredon pisciformis) sposobna da se razmnaža. U tom stanju donio ju je Humboldt u Evropu. Aksum sveti gr. Etiopljana i nekadaš. prijestonica (provinc. Tigre), 5000 st., mn. crkve i samostani; znamen. starine, grobovi etiop. kraljeva. Akšam (tur.) 4. molitva nakon zalaska sunca. Akšamović Antun (*1875) biskup bosan.-srijemski i apost. vikar krajeva, otcijepljenih od pečujske biskupije i pripojenih Jsl. Akt (lat. actus) čin, djelo; isprava, spis; (u lik. umjet.) crtež ili plastika gologa tijela; (u drami) čin. Akteon lovac, kojega Dijana pretvori u jelena, te ga vlastiti psi rastrgoše. Akter ↑ Acteur. Aktinične zrake hemijski naroč. djelotvorne zrake svijetla. Aktinij hem. elemenat u uranovu smolincu, jako radioaktivan. Aktinolit amfibol, mineral, zelen, vlaknat. Aktinometar (grč. aktis = zraka) sprava, kojom se mjeri žarenje (na pr. Sunca). Aktinomiceti (Actinomycetes) niže biljke, čas parasiti, uzročnici opasnih bolesti na čovjeku i životinji, čas simbionti (↑ Simbioza) s višim biljkama. Aktinomikoza opasne otekline, nastale gnojenjem i bujanjem tkiva u ljudi i kuć. blaga, od poseb. gljivica (actinomyces). Ulazi u tijelo kroz ranicu. Dolazi ponajčešće na donjoj čeljusti goveda, koja se većinom zaraze na strništu. Otekline dosežu katkad veličinu čovječje glave i teško se liječe (priljepčivo). Aktinomorfan cvijet sa više ravnina simetrije. Aktiv (lat. genus activum) radno stanje glagola, na pr. čitam. Aktiva cjelokupna imovina trgovca, odn. trg. društva (gotov novac, roba, strojevi i alat, nekretnine, ↑ valute, ↑ devize, tražbine, namještaj). Aktivan koji radi; u službi. Aktivitet djelatnost; kod činovnika počinje danom, kada, dekretom postavljen, nastupa svoju dužnost, i traje do umirovljenja, redukcije. Aktivizam filoz. nazor, ističe mogućnost i potrebu svijesnovoljna djelovanja u teoriji i u praksi; aktivist: zastupnik aktivizma (i u lit.). Aktivni ugalj produkt pirogene rastvorbe drva, drv. pilovine, ljusaka kokosova oraha, koštica od voća, kostiju itd. Proces pougljivanja se pospješuje i upotpunjuje dodatkom cink-hlorida ili fosforne kiseline, djelovanje s vodenom parom (aktiviranje) za oduzimanje boje, adsorpciju para (alkohola, etera, benzina) iz zraka, za dobivanje benzola iz rasvjet. plina, a najvaž. upotreba u plinskim maskama za adsorpciju otrovnih (bojnih) gasova. Aktuar (lat. actuarius) pisar. Aktuelan zbiljski; u sadaš. času od važnosti. Akumulacija (po lat.) nakupljanje. Akumulaciona teorija Marksova nauka: kapital ima tendenciju da se koncentrira u malo ruku, uništavajući mala preduzeća. Akumulator sekundarni galvanski članak, rezervoar električne energije. Olovni a.: olov. ploče u razrijeđ. sumpor, kiselini. Elektr. struja, kojom se a. nabija (na pr. iz rasvjetne mreže), djeluje na njegove (olovne) ploče tako, da postane galv. članak podoban dulje vr. davati struju, t. zv. struju polarizacije (izbijanje a.). Pozitivne ploče nabijena a. su smeđe (PbO2), negat. sive (Pb). Izbijanjem se obje pl. pretvaraju u PbS04. Akumulirati nakupiti, nagomilati. Akuratan brižljiv, vrlo točan. Akureyri trg. gr. na sjev. Islanda, na Eyjafjordu, 4011 st. Akustičan (po grč.) zvučan, (što) se odnosi na zvuk, (što) pripada zvuku; (što) daje dobar zvuk ili ga dobro prenosi. Akustika nauka o zvuku; muzička a. ograničuje se na muz. upotrebljive zvukove: tonove. Ovi se dobivaju 1) žicama: trzanjem, potezanjem gudala ili udaranjem čekića; 2) duvaljkama (i ljudski glas); 3) elastičnim štapovima (glazb. viljuška, ksilofon i dr.); 4) svinutim metalnim pločama (gong, zvona); 5) napetim membranama (timpani, bubnjevi). ↑ Ton, ↑ Zvuk, ↑ Alikvotni tonovi. Akutna bolest dolazi naglo s teškim pojavama; akutan: nagao. Akuzativ (po lat.) 4. padež na pitanje: koga, što, kamo? Akuzatorno načelo ↑ Inkvirirati. Akva u tuđicama od lat. aqua = voda. Akvamarin vrsta berila, zelene, modre boje, proziran kao voda. Akvaplan široka daska (sport, vodeni klizač za 1 lice), na kojoj je pričvršćen pogon. motor. Akvarel slika, izrađena akvarelnim bojama. Akvarelgravira ↑ Gravira, obojadis. raz. bojama. Akvarij (po lat.) posuda s vodom, u kojoj se drže vod. biljke i vod. životinje. Akvaterarij '''(po lat.) posuda, u kojoj se drže i gaje amfibiotične životinje (↑ Dvoživci), pa se prema tomu na njenu dnu nalazi zemlja (pijesak, kamenje) i voda. ↑ Akvarij, ↑ Terarij. '''Akvavit slaba rakija. Akvedukt (lat. aquae ductus) rim. vodovod: otvoreni kanal za dovod vode, izgrađen na konstrukciji iznad zemlje. Vrlo skupa izvedba. Imade stanovitih prednosti pred dovodom vode u cijevima ispod zemlje. Akvirirati '''(po franc.) stjecati, sakupljati. Akvizicija: dobar pronalazak, dobra lovina. Akviziter: sakupljač (oglasa, mušterija, pretplatnika). '''Akvitanija rim. pokrajina u jugozap. Galiji (danas Franc.), u kasnom Sred. vij. vojvodina Guyenne. Akvitirati (po franc.) potvrditi primitak. Akviziter ↑ Akvirirati. Akzakov 1) Aleksandr Nikolajevič (1832-1903) rus. pisac, istražuje kritički fenomene spiritističkih medija („Animizam i spiritizam“); 2) Ivan Sergjejevič (1823-86) rus. pjesnik i publicist, duša moskovskih slavofila, igra odlučnu ulogu 1875-78, kao i njegov brat 3) Konstantin S. (1817-60) historik i filozof, glava slavofilske stranke. Al 1) hem. simbol za aluminij; 2) (tur.) napast; bijeda. Al/-/ arap. član pred imenicama. à la ... (franc.) na ... način. à la baisse (fr.) .,na pad“, izraz za padanje cijena kod burz. spekulacija. Alabama 1) rijeka, USA, 1350 km; 2) USA-država na Meksičkom zatonu, 135 000 km2, 2,6 mil. st. (43% crnaca); gl. gr. Montgomery. Na sjev.-ist. lanci juž. Appallache-Gorja bogati rudama i ugljenom; na jugu pust brežuljast kraj. U sredini pamučna polja (Black Belt); kukuruz. Alabaster prozirna suvrsta prir. sadre; za figure i ukrasne predmete. à la bonne heure (franc.) u pravi čas, tako valja!, izvrsno! à la carte (franc.) po karti; slobodni izbor po jelovniku u gostionici, za razl. od menua i table d' hôte. Alacoque Margareta (1647-90) sv. (dan 17 X) redovnica u Paray le Monial u Francuskoj blizu Lyona, potakla pobožnost štovanja presv. Srca Isusova. Aladin junak priče o čudesnoj svjetiljci u „1001 noći“. à la folle (franc.) strasno, do ludila. 100px|right|thumb|Aleksandar Alagović Alagović Aleksandar pl. (1760-1837) biskup zgb. Dogradio ist. dio biskup, grada, mnogo nastojao da ukrasi katedralu (orgulje, vel. žrtvenik), kupio bivši isusovački samostan u Požegi za uređenje sirotišta, ostavio za zgb. i požeško sirot. 60 000 for. Brinuo se mnogo o 1827 osnovanom glazbenom društvu — današnjem Hrv. glazb. zavodu, kojemu je bio pokrovitelj. Alah (arap. al ilâh = božanstvo) jedini svemož. Bog kod muslimana (muhamedovaca). 1. članak vjere: la ilâla illalâh = nema boga do Alaha. Sadržinu bož. bivstva izriče niz najljepših imena ili svojstava bož., sadržanih u 99+1 kuglici muslim. brojanica. à la hausse (franc.) ,,na porast“, izraz za porast cijena kod burz. spekulacija. Alaj 1) gorje među Pamirom i Tienšanom, do 6000 m; 2) (tur.) četa vojnika u paradi. A. barjak vojnička zastava. A. beg knez. Alajbegović Ibrahim paša (|1650) potomak stare bosan. plem. porodice; napisao hist. tur. carevine od 1520-1640 pod imenom Pečevi. Alala (tur.) narukvica. Alali (tur.) ružičast. à la mode (franc. = po modi) 1) po najnovijem ukusu: 2) za vrij. 30-god. rata podrugljivo ime kicoške nošnje u Njem., koja se povodila za franc. U literaturi povođenje za stranim govorom i tuđim običajima. Alandski otoci u Botn. Zaljevu, 27 000 (ponajviše Šved.) st. Neutral., pod garancijom Lige naroda. Alani nomadski stanovnici jugoist. Sarmatije, sjev. od Kavkaza; doseliše se s Vandalima u Španiju i, pošto podlegoše zapadnim Gotima, preseliše se u Afriku. Alantois (po grč.) jedan od ovoja, koji opkoljuju zametak (embryo) gmazova, ptica i sisara. Alanus ab insulis (franc. Alain) (o. 1114-1203) skolastik (doctor universalis), branio kršć. nauku logičkim dokazima protiv pogana. Pjesničko djelo: „Doctrinale sive liber parabolarum“. Alapi stara mađ. plem. porodica, dobila još u 13. vij. ime po svome posjedu Alap u stolno-biograd. županiji. U Hrv. doselila se jedna grana u 2. pol. 15. vij. i stekla grad Vel. Kalnik i Vukovinu (u Turovu Polju). Od hrv. A. ističe se Gašpar A. kao branilac Sigeta pored svoga rođaka Nikole Zrinskog (1566); kasnije kao pomoćnik zgb. biskupa i bana Jurja Draškovića pobio pobunjene seljake pod Matijom Gubcom kod Donje Stubice (1573), hrv. ban 1574-77. Umro u Vukovini 1584. Forma „Alapić“ skovana u 19. v. od hrv. književnika (naroč. A. Šenoe). Alarcon 1) A. y Mendoza, Juan Ruiz (1580-1639) špan. dramatik, rođ. u Meksiku. ,,El tejedor de Segovia“ („Tkalac od Segovije“). 2) Pedro Antonio (1833-91) špan. književ. i novinar. ,,El sombrero de tres picos“ („Trorogi šešir“). Alarih (370-410) kralj zap. Gota, ratovao u Trakiji, sjev. Grčkoj i Epiru, vladao Dalmacijom g. 396-409, opljačkao Rim, umro u juž. Italiji, pokopan navodno ispod rijeke Busenta (balada ↑ Platenova). Alarm (franc., po tal. = na oružje!) uzbuna, zov za pripremu vojske u slučaju opasnosti. Alasia da Sommaripa fra Gregorio († 1626) tal. podrijetla, servit u Devinu u Goričkoj, izdao „Vocabolario Italiano e Schiavo“ (Udine, 1607). Alastor ↑ Jovanović Vladimir. Alastrim ↑ Boginje vel. à la suite (franc.) 1) u pratnji vladara ili dostojanstvenika; 2) u nekim državama odlikovanje, koje nekim licima daje pravo, da nose uniformu stanovitoga puka. Alaš '''fini ↑ liker od kima i anisa. '''Alat (tur.) 1) oruđe, naprave za obrađivanje materijala. 2) ↑ Boje konja. Alauni ↑ Stipse. Alaupović Tugomir (*1871) pisac lir. i ep. pjesama („Probrane pjesme“, „Nesuđenica“). Alba vojvoda Fernando Alvarez de Toledo (1507-1582) znam. vojskovođa Karla V. i Filipa II., pokušao uzalud da svlada neumoljivom strogošću nizozemske nemire (1567-1573). Alba Julia gr. u Erdelju u Rumun., 10 000 st., krunidbeno mjesto rumun. kraljeva; kralj, dvor i krunidb. crkva, sjedište katol. biskupa. Albalonga najstariji gr. u Laciju (jugoistočna Italija), na Alban. Jezeru. Albanija (alb. Shqipnia) gorska zemlja na Jadr. i Jon. Moru. Kraljevina A. 27 538 km2, 1 005 600 st.; gl. gr. Tirana. Pretežno vapneno gorje, koje doseže alpsku visinu. Na zap. uzak rub obale. Klima i biljke u nižim krajevima mediteranski, u višim sred. evr. — Albanski jezik ↑ Arbanski jezik; još uvijek krvna osveta, otmica djevojaka, primitivna društvena organizacija. Gospodarstvo bez značenja. — Prastanov. Iliri; u 7. vlj. pr. Kr. prve grčke naseob. (Epidamnos = Drač). Potisnuti od Ilira Grci zatraže rim. pomoć: 1. ilir. rat 229-228 (Teuta). Posl. 2. ilir. rata (168) pretvoren teritorij A. u rimsku provinciju. Za seobe naroda prodru u A. Goti, zatim Slaveni. Teritorij oko Drača organizovan pod Konstantinom IV. u zasebnu provinciju (679). Albanci se spominju tek 1042 pred Dračem kao vojnici Mihajla Paflagonca. Bodin 1082-1101 stolovao u Skadru. Posl. 4. Krstaš. rata dolazi A. pod vlast epirskih despota (1204-30), zatim pod Bugare (1230-1246), kasnije pod Manfreda od Sicilije i pod Anžuvince, koji se nazivlju kraljevima Albanije. A. osvoji 1309 Milutin, zatim Stevan Dušan (1343-1348). Posl. raspada Srbije javljaju se dom. dinasti, Mlečani zauzmu Skadar, Drač, Valonu. Đurađ Kastriot, gospodar Kroje, borio se protiv Turaka 1444-66. T. zaposjeli Kroju 1468, Skadar 1479, Drač 1501, Ulcinj 1571. A. podijeljena u 2 pašaluka: Skadarski (Bušatlije) i Elbasanski. Albanci prelaze na islam, zaposjednu Kosovo i Metohiju, daju sultanu izvrsne generale: Ali-paša Tepelen (1770-1821) progoni Grke; izaziva ustanak 1822. Mehmed Ali zavlada 1805 Egiptom. Posl. navarinske bitke 1827 alb. ustanci: 1) pod Arslan bejem i Mustafa pašom 1829-30, 2) 1844, 3) 1878-1881, 4) 1887, 5) 1902, 6) 1910-11. Projekt alb. samouprave, izrađen od austr. min. Berchtolda 1912, nije izvršen zbog Balkan, rata. Albanska samostalnost proglašena 1913 u Londonu. 3 XII 1913—3I X 1914 kralj A. Vilim, princ od Wieda. Za Svjet. rata zaposjeli Austrijanci sjev., Talijani juž. A. (1916-18). Bojevi na Vojuši 10 VI i 25. VIII 1918. A. ispražnjena 2. VIII. 1919. i primljena 1920 u Ligu Naroda s granicama od 1913. Njom vlada 1922-24 Ahmed beg Zogu, od juna do dec. 1924 biskup Fan Noli, zatim opet Ahmed beg Zogu kao kralj Zogu I. od 1928. Od 1927 savez A. s Italijom; alb. nar. banka pod tal. kontrolom. Albanska Gora vulkan. g. (Monte Cavo 956 m) juž. od Rima. Albany gr. u drž. New Jork (USA), 127 000 st. Alba Rhea Silvia kći albanskog kralja, majka ↑ Romula i Rema. Albatros (Diomedea exulans) ptičja vrsta iz por. burnica (Procellariidae); duž. 1, 16 m, šir. 3, 5-4,25 m; svjetska mora juž. polutke; prati brodove na milje daleko. Alba vestis (lat. =bijela haljina) duga liturg. b. h. katol. svećenika od lan. platna, seže do tla. Albedo (po lat.) moć odbijanja svijetla, omjer svijetla što ga površina (na pr. planeta) odbije prema svijetlu što ga je (na pr. od Sunca) primila. Albeniz Isaac (1860-1909) špan. kompozitor i pijanist, pokretač špan. moder. muz. sa svojim klavir. djelima (suite „Iberia“, „Catalonia“ i mn. dr.), izrađenim na folklorističkim elementima. Opere, zarzuele (igrokazi s muz. i pjev.). Albergo (tal.) krčma, prenoćište. Alberich (staronjem. Alb = vilovnjak, rich =. vladalac) patuljak, kralj vila i vilovnjaka; zastrt plaštem, koji ga čini nevidljivim (↑ Tarnkappe), čuva u podzemlju neizmjerno blago. Od A. nastala franc. riječ Auberi, a od toga Oberon (↑ Wieland). Albert 1) Franz August Kari Emanuel, princ Saške, Koburga i Gothe (1819-61), vjenčan 1840 s engl. kraljicom Viktorijom; njezin taktični suvladar (princ suprug), otac Edvarda VII.; 2) belgijski kralj (1875-1934), naslijedio 1909 Leopolda II., protivio se njem. vojsci (1914), koja je htjela da napadne Francusku preko Belgije i ustrajao u ratu protiv Njemačke do 1918. Nesretnim slučajem poginuo prilikom izleta. Albert Eugen d' (1864-1932) njem. pijanist vel. stila i kompozitor; sigurnim scenskim instinktom i spretnom sintezom tekovina R. Wagnera s tal. melodijom te verističkim element, stvorio opere („Tiefland“, „Die Toten Augen“, „Golem“, „Abreise“). Izdanja klasič. Klavir. muz. (Beethovenove sonate). Alberta zap. unutarnja provincija Kanade. Albertal Ivan (17. vi j.) graditelj i vajar, rodom iz Trebnja u Sloven. Prije 1630 naselio se u Zgbu. 1630-32, 1633, 1640, 1647 radovi na svodovima, tornju, portalu i oltarima stolne crkve u Zgbu. Nije još utvrđ. veza izm. njega i A. I. iz Rovereda u Val Mesocco u Švajc., koji je u 2. i 3. dec. 17. vij. gradio u Dillingenu, Innsbrucku itd. Alberti 1) Leon Battista (1404-72) tal. slikar, kipar i graditelj renesanse; radio teorij. i prakt. na toliko područja, te ga nazvali ,,enciklopedijskim čovjekom“. 2) (Matulić) Matija (1555-1624) split. arhiđakon, vrstan pravnik, potkraj života alhemist, preveo „Oficij bl. Dj. Marije“ na „slovinski jezik“ i ispjevao „Muku Isusovu“. 3) (Matulić) Nikola Spličanin, hrv. pjesnik iz kruga učenika M. Marulića. S Han. Lucićem izmjenjivao pjesničke poslanice, Lucić mu pohvalio pjesmu „Jovetov boj u Flegri“, a sačuvana je samo jedna njegova duhovna pjesma. Iz istoga splitskog vrela Matija A. (1555-1624), koji je redigirao „Oficij B. Marije“ (1617) jezikom, koji pokazuje, da je crkv. slav. bogoslužni jezik bio i u Splitu dobro poznat. On je, prema predaji, epski opjevao i „Muku Isukrstovu“, a sačuvana je krnje. Albertinelli '''Mariotto (1474—1515) tal. slikar, radio zajedno s Fra Bartolommeom. („Izgon Adama i Eve iz raja“ u Strossmayerovoj galeriji). '''Albertini Benigno (1779—1838) franjevac iz Dubrovnika, vrstan propov. i knjiž. Albertovo Jezero u sred. Africi, 5300 km2. Albert Veliki (lat. Albertus Magnus) (1193-1280) sv. (dan 15 XI) crkv. učitelj, dominikanac, učitelj Tome Akvinca, biskup u Regensburgu, univerzalno naobražen, osnivač skolast. filozof. i teologije. Albi južno-franc. gr., 29 000 st.; kameni ugljen, ind. stakla. Albigenzi '''(Albižanci) po mjestu Albi u juž. Frc. nazv. vjer. sekta iz 12. i 13. vij.; usvaja načela gnostič. dualizma (princip dobra i zla), pretjeranost u askezi. Protiv njih krstaš. vojne 1209-1229 (papa Inocentije III.) i propovijedanje dominikanaca, ↑ Katarenci, ↑ Valdenzi, ↑ Bogumili. '''Albini Srećko (1869-1933) kompozitor i dirigent; kao dir. zgb. opere (1909-19) uveo evr. repertoar. Uvertira „Tomislav“, kantata „četiri god. dobe“, balet „Na Plitvička Jezera“ (prvi originalni hrv. balet), opera „Maričon“, više opereta („Barun Trenk“ i „Bosonoga plesačica“ i inostranstvu poznate). Jedan od pokretača pitanja autorskog prava u Jsl. Albinizam (od lat. albus = bijel) prirođen nedostatak kož. pigmenta u ljudi i životinja, zato bijela kosa i dlaka, crv. boja oči; albino: ko nema u koži pigmenta; albinotičan: ko pokazuje oznake albina. Protivno (zool.) ↑ melanizam. Albion staro (keltsko) ime Engleske. Alboin kralj Langobarda, osvojio 568 gornju i sred. Ital. do Tibera. Ubivši gepidskog kralja, prisili njegovu kćer, a svoju ženu Rosamundu, da pije iz lubanje očeve. Ova ga nato dade u snu umoriti. Albona rim. grad u Istri, na mjestu današnjeg Labina. Albrecht 1) A. I. (1250-1308) od 1278 austr. vojvoda, od 1298 njem. kralj, ubijen od nećaka Ivana Parricide. 2) A. II. (1397-1439) zet i nasljednik Žigmunda Luksemburškog, vl. Austr., Češkom, Ugar., Hrvat, i od 1438 Njemačkom. Umro na povratku iz tur. rata. Sin: Vladislav Posmrče. 3) (1817-95) austr. nadvojvoda i vojskovođa, pobijedio 1866 Talijane kod Custozze. Albrecht 1) Ivan (*1893) slovenski pjesnik i pripovjedač. Izdao lir. zbirke: „Slutnje“, „Prisluškovanje“ i „Odsevi“. Uspjela pripovijest „Ranjena gruda“; 2) Fran (*1889) slov. pjesnik, pripovj., prevodilac, kritik. Lir. zbirke „Mysteria dolorosa“ i „Pesmi življenja“, proza „Zadnja pravda“. Pjesnik refleksivne i socijalne note na prijelazu od predratne Moderne u novije ekspresionist. pjesništvo. Uređivao od 1922-32 reviju „Ljublj. Zvon“. Prevodi sa hrv.-srp., njem. i franc. Albula pritok Rajne u Švajc., 36 km. Album (lat.) knjiga za sakupljanje maraka, slika ili drugih uspomena; spomenar. Albumin (od lat. albus=bijel) bjelančevina u krvnom serumu, kokošjem jajetu, mlijeku. A. -boje se upotr. kod bojadis. tkanina štampanjem (↑ Boje); a. papir: fotograf, p. za kopiranje s naslagom albumina. Albumoze nastaju kod razlaganja bjelančevina; za hranive preparate. Album zločinaca zbirka slika zločinaca, koju vodi redarstvo. Albuquerque Alfonso d' (1453-1515) port. pomorac, vicekralj Indije, osvojio Gou, Malaku, Cejlon i Ormus u Arabiji. Alcalde špan. naziv za razne službe: načelnik, sudac i sl. Alcantara (arapski = most) gradić na Taju u Španiji; odatle potječe viteški red a. (osn. 1156). Alcazar (špan.) tvrđava, palača. Znam. primjeri Toledo, Sevilla (↑ Maurski slog). Alcott Louisa M. (1832-88) anglo-amer. spisateljica knjiga za djevojke, od kojih je najpopular. „Little Vomen“ (Male žene). Aldanov (Landau- A.) Mark Aleksandrovič (*1889) rus. romanopisac. Hist. romani „Đavolji most“, „Sveta Helena, maleni otok“ i dr. Aldebaran (arap. al dabaran = za Plejadama dolazeći) zvijezda 1. reda u zviježđu bika. Aldehidi organski spojevi, koji nastaju iz alkohola primivši kisik; većinom hlapive bezbojne tekućine. Aldershot gr. u Engl., grofovija Southampton, s vel. voj. logorom. Aldobrandini rim. porodica, utrnula u 17. v.; 1606 otkrivena u njenom starorimskom dvorcu čuvena antikna freska (2, 6 m) prikazujući prizore iz svatova („aldobrandinski svatovi“) (↑ Tab.: Rimska umjetnost). Aldomaš (mađ. od grč. aldainein = uspijevati) piće, koje plaća poduzetnik radnicima na svršetku radnje, ili kupcu nakon sklopljena posla. Ale teško, svijetlo engl. pivo. Alea jacta est (lat.) kocka (odluka) je pala; Cezarova izreka, kada je prešao preko ↑ Rubikona. Aleatoricki poslovi riskantni, pogibeljni poslovi (zapravo „kockarski“). Alecsandri Vasil (1821-90) rum. književ., pjesnik i dramatik, talijanskog podrijetla. Mnogo obrađivao rumun. folklor. Alef prvo slovo jevr. i feničkog alfabeta; otuda grč. alfa. Alegorija prikazivanje pojma ili misli u obliku slike ili kipa (u književnosti opisana riječima). Grč. allegoria = drugo rečeno, nego što se misli. Aleja (po franc.) put, cesta izm. drvoreda. Aleksandar 1) Pape: A. III. 1159-81, ranije Roland od Siene, borio se na čelu lombard. lige protiv Fridrika Barbarose. A. VI. 1492-1503, iz špan. porodice Borgia, lukavi političar, uništio moć velikaša, htio pribaviti svome sinu Cezaru vlast nad sred. Italijom. 2) Ruski carevi: A. I. 1801-25, sin Pavla I., ratovao protiv Napoleona I. (Austerlitz, Eylau, Friedland), odbranio Rusiju 1812, povratio Burbonce u Francusku. A. II. 1855-81, sin Nikole I., „car osloboditelj“, ukinuo kmetstvo, sklopio Pariški mir, ratovao s Turcima 1877-78; ubijen od nihilista. A. III. 1881-95, sklopio francusko-ruski savez. Aleksandar Karađorđević 1) knez srpski 1842-53, sin vožda Karađorđa, rođen u Topoli, živio dugo u Rusiji, gdje se 1830 oženio u Hoćimu Persidom Nenadovićevom. U Srbiju vratio se 1839 i bio ađutant kneza Mihajla, kad je Nar. Skupština njega izabrala knezom, primoravši kneza Mihajla Obrenovića na otstup. Vladanje kneza A. K. odlikuje se vel. kultur. napretkom Srbije, koja se pretvara iz tur. pašaluka u evr. državu. Politički je važno zato, jer je sudjelovanjem Srbije 1848 u mađ. buni na strani Srba Vojvođana, ona izišla iz ograničena položaja tur. vazalije. Otsada dalje Srbija postaje Pijemontom jugoslavenstva. Kad je Narod. Skupst. primorala kneza A. K. na otstup i povratila Obrenoviće na srpski prijesto, knez A. K. posao je u Austro-Ug. i najposlije se nastanio u Temišvaru, gdje je 1885 i umro. Njegovi sinovi: Petar (*1847 u Beogradu), docnije kralj, i knez Arsen (*1859 u Temišvaru), otac kneza Pavla (*1893 u Petrogradu), današnjega kneza namjesnika kraljevine Jugosl.; 2) sin princa Pavla K. ↑ Karađorđevići. Aleksandar I. Karađorđević jugoslovenski kralj, rod. 17 XII 1888 na Cetinju od oca Petra Karađorđevića, prvog jsl. kralja (1918-1921), i crnogor. princese Zorke, kćeri kralja Nikole I. Prvo vaspitanje dobio u Rusiji i u Švajc., a 1903 došao je s ocem, kao srp. kraljem, u Srbiju, gdje je nastavio školovanje. Kad se njegov stariji brat Đorde odrekao prava nasljednika 1909, proglašen je A. nasljednikom prijestolja. U Balk. ratovima 1912-13 bio vrhovni komandant srp. vojske i ušao triumfalno u Skoplje, u junu 1914 postao zbog očeve bolesti regentom kraljevine Srbije i opet bio vrhovni vojskovođa srp. vojske u Svjet. ratu. 1 XII 1918 proglasio ujedinjenje Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca u jednu državu. Po smrti kralja Petra (aug. 1921) A. postao kraljem kraljevine S. H. S., a u junu 1922 vjenčao se s Marijom, kćerkom rum. kralja Ferdinanda. Mučke ubijen u Marseille-u 9 X 1934, ostavivši 3 sina; naslijedio ga najstariji malodobni sin Petar II. (*6 IX 1923). Kralj A. dobio pridjev „Viteškoga Kralja Ujedinitelja“. Dao državi ime: Kraljevina Jugoslavija (3 X 1929). (Slika ↑ Jugoslavija). A. Obrenović srp. kralj 1889-1903, sin kralja Milana i kraljice Natalije, rod. u Bgdu 1876. Došao na prijestolje 1889 kao mladoljetnik, kad mu se otac morao da odreče prijestola. Uklonio prije zakonita vremena regenciju i uzeo sam vladu u ruke (1893), onda pokušavao raditi sa svima polit. partijama i, kad se najposlije oženio s 9 god. starijom nekadašnjom dvorskom gospodom svoje matere, Dragom udov. Mašin (1900), razišao se s majkom. Od oficira zavjerenika sa ženom u Bgdu ubijen (10 VI 1903). S njime izumrla dinastija Obrenovića, i opet na prijesto pozvana dinastija Karađorđevića. Aleksandar Veliki (356-323) sin Filipa i Olimpije, Aristotelov učenik, makedonski kralj od 336 pr. Kr. Slomio grč. ustanak, uništio persijsku državu (bitke kod Granika, Isa i Arbele), osnovao Aleksandriju u Egiptu, prodro do Indije. Jedinstven kao čovjek, vojskovođa i organizator. ↑ Roman o Aleks. Vel. Aleksandr Nevski (1220-63) rus. nacional. junak (svetac), vel. knez novgorodski i vladimirski. Pobijedio 1240 Šveđane na Nevi (odatle Nevski). Njemu u čast osn. Petar Vel. 1702 samostan A. N. u Petrogradu. Aleksandreta sirska lučka tvrđava, 15 000 st. Aleksandrija lučki gr. na delti Nila (osn. 331 pr. Kr. Aleksandar Vel.), 574 000 st.; željezna i svilena industr., ulje. Aleksandrijska škola akademija učenih ljudi, koji su predavali geogr., anatom., mehan., statiku, astronom, gramat. Najveća i najdragocjenija knjižnica Star. vij. (u kršć. doba katehetska škola). Za provala Arapa Kalif Omar je razori i spali. A. doba vrijeme cvata Ptolomejeve škole u Aleksandriji (od 300 pr. Kr. do 500 posl. Kr.), koja je bila smještena u Museionu. Naučenjacima služile su 2 biblioteke od 900 000 svitaka. Uglav. su se stvarno i gramat. komentirali klas. grč. pisci. U A. doba razvila se realist, umjetnost u plastici (statua Nila, Laokoona), arhitekturi (portici, kupatila, tržnice, hramovi, reljefi i umjetni obrt) i u slikanju krajolika. U pjesništvu osob. originalne idile (na pr. Teokritove). Aleksandrinac 12-ro složni iskonski starofrancuski stih s odmorom (cezurom) iza 6. sloga. Prešavši kasnije i u književnosti dr. naroda, on je i u staroj hrv., kajkavskoj, uz 13-čki stih, najobičniji st. Metričku jedinicu pretstavljaju ili distih s rimom aa, bb, ili strofa od 4 a. s rimom aaaa, bbbb itd. Ime a. po sred. vj. romanu o Aleksandru Vel. Aleksandrov ↑ Murn Josip. Aleksandrovac (Morav. b.) 1921 god. 3309 st., sresko mjesto i srediste župe; ranije se zvao Kožetin. Aleksandrović Ljubomir (1828-87) srp. slikar, ikonograf i portretist. Učenik Danilov, radio ikonostase po Banatu. Aleksandrovo (Sav. b.) 1931 god. 2320 st.; ljetovalište i kupalište na otoku Krku; do 1921 zvalo se Punat; crkvica sv. Donata, jedna od najstarijih grad. iz doba hrv. kralj. (SI. ↑ Hrv. umj.); u bliz. otočić Košljun sa franj. samostanom, u kojem je muzej starina. Aleksandrovski Vasilij V. (*1897) rus. lirik. Aleksej rus. carevi: 1) Mihajlovič (1645-76) moskovski car, otac Petra Vel. 2) A. Petrovič (1690-1718) sin Petra Vel., poginuo u zatvoru, i nasljednik prijestola 3) A. Nikolajevič (1904-18) sin Nikole II., ubijen. Aleksić 1) Anđelko (fl904) vojvoda, prvi organizirao komitsku četu, koja je prešla iz Srbije u Maked. i na Četircima (1904) u borbi s Turcima sva izginula (i sam A. A.) 2) Dragan (*1897) književnik i novinar, voda jsl. dadaista. 3) Nikola (1811-1873) srpski slikar ikonostasa u Banatu (Temišvar, Kikinda, Arad) i portreta. 4) Stevan (1876-1923) slikar ikonostasa (Bešenovo); svodne crkv. slike u Novom Sadu, Pančevu i Aradu. Aleksije 5 vizant. careva: 1) A. Komnen (1081-1118) odbranio Vizantiju od Normana i Pečenega, potpomagao krstaše, pobijedio Bodina i potčinio Zetu. ↑ Ist. rim. carstvo. 2) A. K. II., sin Manojla I. K. 3) A. III. Angelo, tast Stefana Prvovjenčanoga, uklonio svog brata Izaka 1195, njega uklonili krstaši 1203. 4) A. IV. Ang., sin Izaka A., carevao 1203-4. 5) A. V. Duka, carevao 1204. Aleksinac (Morav. b.) 1931 god. 5160 st., sresko mjesto na ušću Moravice u Vel. Moravu; gimn., učit. škola. Prvi put se pominje 1616 kao naselje Spahikjoj. Aleksini (po grč.) zaštitne tvari protiv zaraza, stvaraju se u krv. Tekućini. ↑ Komplementi. Alem (tur.) dragulj, dijamant. Alemani (od njem. alle Mannen = svi ljudi) skupina plemena između Dunava i Rajne; potučeni od ↑ Hlodviga kod Tolbiac-a (496). Po njima, sebi najbližem plemenu, prozvaše Francuzi Njemačku: l'Allemagne. Alembert Jean le Rond d' (1717-83) franc. matematik i filozof prosvjetiteljstva, enciklopedist. Alencçon južnofranc. gr., 16 000 st.; čipke. Aleppo (Haleb) sjev. sirsko trg. mjesto, 200 000 st. Alergen (po grč.) tvar (infekcija, otrov), ušavši u organizam izaziva preosjetljivost, alergiju; očituje se prilikom ponovnog ulaska iste tvari, ↑ Pirquet. Alessandria sjev. zap. tal. gr., 85 000 st.; tvrđava. Aleš Nikola (1852-1913) češ. slikar; u svojim slikama izrazio legendarnu prošlost svog naroda. Odličan i origin. crtač češ. sela. Ističući patriot, tendenciju borio se za oslobođenje svog naroda. Ciklus „Vlast“ u foyeru Nar. Divadla u Pragu. Ukras crkve u Vodnjanu. Kao knjiga ciklus crteža „Elementi“ i „Sirotek“ (Nar. pjesma). Aleši Andrija, kipar, rođen u Draču u Albaniji, radio u 15. vij. u dalm. gradovima, najprije kao pomagač Jurja Dalmatinca i potom kao sudrug Nikole Firentinca. Glav. djela: krstionica katedrale (g. 1467) i palača Cippico (o. 1470) u Trogiru, u kojima originalno spaja gotiku majstora Jurja s renesansom majstora Nikole. Aletsch vel. ledenjak u Bernskim Alpama. Aleuron (po grč.) bjelančevinasta tvar u sjemenju, žitaricama i slič. Aleuti vulkanski otoci ist. od Aljaske, 1750 km dug lanac, 2500 st.; ribarstvo. Alexander 1) Bernát (1850-1925) mađ. filozofi estetik; prouč. Kanta, Spinozu, Diderota; komentar Šekspirovim djelima i spisi o Spinozi utjecali na daljnje izučavanje tih područja. 2) Šandor (1866-1929) veletrgovac i industrijalac; sarađivao u mn. kultur. i humanim institucijama; osnovao „Prehranu“ i uredio iz ove Centralnu akad. menzu u Zgbu. Alexandrescu Gregor (1812-85) jedan od najdarovitijih starijih rumun. pjesnika (romantik) i basnopisac. Alexis Willibald (Wilhelm Häring, 1798-1871) pruski Walter Scott; uzimao građu za svoje romane iz dom. hist. od početka Novoga vij. do Napoleona I. Majstorski hist. portreti i opisi („Die Hosen des Herrn v. Bredow“, „Der Roland von Berlin“, „Ruhe ist die erste Bürgerpflicht“). Alfa 1) prvo slovo grč. azbuke; „alfa i omega“: početak i svršetak (glav. stvar); 2) (arap.) surovo vlakno, ↑ esparto. Alfabet abeceda, azbuka, prozvana po prvim slovima grč. azbuke; alfa, beta. Alfa-zrake vrsta Becquerelovih zraka, ↑ Radioaktivnost. Alfej '''(danas Rufija) gl. rijeka na Peloponesu, dijelom ponornica. '''Alfieri Vittorio conte (1749-1803) tal. pjesnik i domoljub. Klasič. tragedije (18), autobiografija i polit. spisi. Alfirević Frano (*1903) lirski pjesnik („Pesme“), pisac književnih studija i referata. Alföld mađ. stepa izm. Tise i Dunava, sada ponajviše oranica. Alfons Marija Liguori (1696 do 1787) sv. (dan 1 VIII) crkv. učitelj, biskup, osnivač reda redemptorista. Alfonso XIII. (*1886), posmrče Alfonsa XII., španjolski kralj (1902-32), pod regentstvom majke Marije Kristine izgubio Kubu, Portorico, Filipine; odrekao se vlasti 1932. Oženjen engl. princesom Enom Battenberškom. Alfred Veliki (849-901) engl. kralj, najmlađi sin kr. Etelwulfa. 871 preuzeo vladu, protjerao Normane, preuredio Englesku (shires), njegovao domaću knjigu, popisao zakone, podigao škole (Oxford). Al fresco (tal. = svježe) zidno slikarstvo, koje se izvodi na svježoj žbuci, naroč. zemljanim bojama. Alfuri primitivci Moluka i nekih indonezij. otoka. Algajsko govedo svijetlosivo, ev. smeđe, 550-650 kg teško, muzno govedo juž. Bavarske (Allgäu). Algašice ↑ Fikomiceti. Alge niže biljke; nisu diferencirane u stabljiku, list i korijen, a sadrže hlorofila; uspijevaju ponajviše u vodi. Algebra (arap. rijeci „al gebr“ = premjestiti negativni član jednadžbe na drugu stranu da postane pozitivan) danas ne znači samo računanje jednadžbama, već uopće nauku o računanju slovima, koja zamjenjuju opće brojeve. Algeciras špan. luka na Sred. Moru, 19 000 stan.; 1906 internac. konferencija o Maroku. Alger gl. gr. Algerije (Alžira), 257 000 st.; luka, univerzitet. Algerija (Alžir) od 1834 franc. kolonija u sjev. Africi, 207 493 četv. km, 5 521000 st. (829 000 Evr., najviše Francuza; ostalo Arapi, Mauri, Berberi), s juž. teritorijima, t. j. s pustinjskim krajevima i s dijelovima saharskog Atlasa, 2 195 097 četv. km, 6 066 000 st.; gl. gr. Alger. Plodna obala bogata oborinama (loza, masline, žitarice, juž. voće), a Tell-Atlas i stepske visoravni (700-800 m; ovčarstvo, halfa-trava) sušni, ekstremne temperature i t. zv. sotovi. Bogata fosfatom i željez. rudačom; industrija. Algol promjenljiva zvijezda u zvijezdu Perseja, ima tamnog pratioca, koji je u pravilnim razmacima pomračuje. Algonkij ↑ Eozoik. Algonkin vel. jezič. grupa Indijanaca u sjev. ist. dijelu Sjev. Amerike. Algrafija (po grč.) pripremanje nacrta za tisak na ploči od aluminija. ↑ Tisak. Alhambra palača maurskih vladara kraj Granade iz 13.-15. vij. u maur. slogu (↑ Maurska umjetnost). Alhemija (od grč. chemeia) nauka o pretvaranju kovina, napose prostih u zlato, pomoću t. zv. kamena mudraca. Njoj zahvaljujemo iznašašće baruta, fosfora, meissenskog porculana i dr. Iz alh. razvila se hemija. Ali (656-61) Muhamedov zet, 4. kalif. Alias (lat.) drugačije, zapravo. Alibi (lat.) drugdje, na drugom mjestu; dokazati a.: dokaz optuženoga, da se u kritično vr. nije nalazio na mjestu čina (zločina). Alibunar (Dunav. b.) 1931 god. 3973 st., sresko mjesto u Banatu na željez. pruzi Pančevo—Vršac. Alicante ist. špan. luka, 73 000 stan. Alifatski spojevi (hem.) masni, metanski red, organski spojevi, koji se po svojoj građi odvode od ↑ metana, za razl. od aromatskih spojeva. Aligatori gmazovi iz reda oklopljenih guštera (Emydosauria); Kitaj i trop. Sjev. Amer. Misisipski a. (Alligator mississipiensis) 4,5 m; kitajski a. (A. sinensis) 2 m. Alija (jevr.) iseljenje Jevreja u Palestinu. Alijansa ↑ Alliance. Alijenacija (po lat.) prodaja; dušev. poremećenje. Alikvantni dio (matem.) dio nekog broja, kojim taj broj nije djeljiv (bez ostatka) na pr. 3 i 4 su alikvantni dijelovi od 10. ↑ Alikvotni dio. A. tonovi (gornji, parcijalni) niz t. razl. visine, koji sastavljaju cjelinu muz. zvuka; pojedini t. ne postoji posve čist; proizvođenjem t. (udaranjem, trzanjem itd.) nastaju nustonovi, kojih je suma zvuk. U zv. prevladava osnovni t. s određenom visinom, ostali manje ili više čujni t., prema svom broju i isticanju određuju boju i karakter osn. tona. (↑ Prirodni t.). Alimentacija (od lat. alere = hraniti) uzdržavanje (osob. žene, event. i rastavljene, i djece, naroč. nezakonite). A limine (lat.) brzo, odlučno (odbiti). Alinci (Vard. b.) selo izm. Prilepa i Bitolja; bitka izm. Srba i Turaka 1912. Alinea (lat.) novi redak, stavak. Ali pasa Rizvanbegović Stočević (o. 1760-1851) potomak stare kapetanske hercegovačke porodice; 1831-2 bio protivnik ,,Zmaja od Bosne“ Husein kapetana Gradašćevića i na strani sultana Mahmuda II. Zato nagrađen hercegov. vezirstvom, koje je otkinuto od Bosanskog pašaluka. Kad je 1850 poslan Omer paša Latas, da pokori bosan. muslimane, igrao A. paša dvoličnu ulogu. Zato ga Omer paša dade mučke ubiti. Njegovom smrću ukinuto osobito vezirstvo u Hercegovini i zemlja je opet sjedinjena s Bosnom u jedno vezirstvo (ili pašaluk). Alire ↑ Allure. Aliso rim. kaštel (11 pr. Kr.) na rijeci Lippi. Aliter (lat.) na drugi način. Aliteracija (od lat. ad = k i litera = slovo) podudaranje suglasnika na početku više riječi, na pr.: Ona poji na putu putnike. Alizarin boja u broću (broćevo crvenilo); vještački iz antracena. Alka (tur.) 1) sinjska, viteška igra jahača: probacivanje koplja kroz 2 koncentridno udešena koluta; osnov. u Sinju 1715. 2) ↑ Halka. Alkalaj Jevreji iz Alcale u Kastiliji, 1492 otišli u Tursku. Danas napose u Bgdu i Sarajevu rašireno ime. 1) Jehuda (1792-1878) rabin u Zemunu, preteča moder. cionizma. 2) Mose (1834-1901) rabin u Bgdu i Beču, pobornik za kolonizaciju Palestine i uskrisenje jevr. jezika. 3) David (sin Mosea, 1862-1933) pretsjednik Saveza Cionista Jugosl. 4) Salomon (1877-1929) dugogodišnji pretsjednik jevr. općine u Bgdu, liječnik i pisac. 5) Izak (*1881) vrhovni rabin Jugoslavije. Alkalija oksidi, hidroksidi i karbonati alkalijskih metala; crveni lakmus od njih pomodri (alkal. reakcija). Alkalijske lužine hidroksidi alkalijskog metala. A. zemlje oksidi i hidroksidi zemnih alkal. metala: barija, kalcija, stroncija; a. metali: kalcij, litij, natrij, rubidij, cezij. ↑ Amonij. Alkaloidi (biljne osnove) otrovni biljni sastojci, koji sadrže dušika; morfin, kinin, kokain, kafein, teobromin, nikotin; u lijekovima i drogama; dobivaju se i vještačkim putem. Alkana (Alkanna) rod bilja iz porod. oštrolistki. Korijen sadrži crv. mastilo; gaji se u Maloj Aziji. Alke (Alcidae) galebovima slič. ptice, isključ. arktičke; legu se zadružno u golemim jatima (t. zv. ptičji bregovi); ljudi ih nemilo progone zbog jaja i perja. Neke vrste zalete se zimi kadšto u naše klimate: Alca torda, Uria grylle i Fratercula arctica. Golema alka (Plautus impennis), nekad na Sjeveru posve obič. ptica, izumrla poradi progona oko 1844. Njezini svlakovi i jaja danas među muzejskim rijetkostima; 1 jaje plaća se sa 100 000 Din. Alkej (o. 600 pr. Kr.) grč. lirik, savremenik Sapfin, pjevao o ljubavi, vinu i boju. Uzor Horacijev. Alkesta u grč. mitologiji žena kralja Admeta, umrla mjesto svoga muža, a Heraklo je oslobađa iz hada. Obradio Euripid i Hofmannsthal. Alkibijad (450-404 pr. Kr.) atenski političar i vojskovođa u Peloponeskom ratu, Sokratov učenik. Alkili jednovaljane atomske grupe alkohola, Cn H2n+1, na pr. metil, etil itd. Alkinoj kralj Feačana, otac Nauzikaje, koja mu je dovela brodolomca Odiseja. Alkiona 1) kći Eolova, pretvorena u zimorod, krizantemu; 2) najsvjetlija zvijezda ↑ Plejada, jednoć smatrana centralnim Suncem sustava zvijezda stajačica. Alkma/a/r gr. u zap. Holandiji, 28 000 st.; trgovina agrar. proizvodima. Alkmena žena Amfitrionova, sa Zevsom majka Heraklova. Alkohol (arap.) (etilni a., žesta, spirit) dobiva se ili biološkim putem, t. j. vrenjem tvari koje sadrže šećera (bilo da se taj već otprije nalazi u sirovinama, bilo da tek nastane hidrolizom kompliciranijih ugljikohidrata: škroba, celuloze) ili cisto hemijskim putem iz etilena, acetilena itd. A. je bezbojna tekućina, sp. tež. 0,806, vri kod 780 C; za pića, farmac. preparate, tinkture, lakove, parfimerije, za čuvanje lako pokvarljivih tvari, kao gorivo za rasvjetu, u industr. eksploziva i bezdimnog baruta. Alkoholi produkti oksidacije ugljikovodika, na pr. etilni alkohol. Alkoholična sumanutost prolazno duš. oboljenje (delirium) zbog kroničkog trovanja alkoholom s živahnim slušnim halucinacijama i event. bolesnim mislima gonjenja. Alkoholometar sprava za mjerenje jačine alkohola i rakije. Alkoven udubina u sobi (za postelju). (Iz franc. po arap.: alquobba = svod). Alkuin (o. 735-804) benediktinac, rođ. u Škotskoj, najčuveniji naučenjak svoga vr., učitelj i savjetnik Karla Vel., opat u Toursu; osnovao mn. škole u Franc. Alia breve (tal. kratko) u muz. 4/4 takt, u kojem se ne udaraju četvrtine nego polovine (2-djelni takt), time dva puta brži tempo. Allahabad grad u Prednj. Indiji na sjeverozapadu, 184 000 stanov. Allargando (tal.) postepeno polaganije; muz. oznaka tempa, naroč. za istovremeni dinamički porast. Alia rinfusa (tal.) rasuta roba, isipano žito u brod; roba, koja se krca bez omota (ugljen). Alleghany 1) (Alleghanies) gorje u USA, juž. dio Appallacha; 2) rijeka u Pennsylvaniji (USA), 600 km. Allegro (tal.) vedro, brzo; (muz.) 1) ozn. tempa; sastavljeno: a. vivace, a. moderato itd.; 2) brzi stavak, obično prvi kod kompoz. u sonatnoj formi. Allegretto (alltto): umjereno živo; ozn. tempa. Allemande (franc.) stari njem. ples (16. vij.); jedan od glav. dijelova franc. suite, u umjerenoj 4/4 mjeri. Allentown gr., Pennsylvania (USA), 120 000 st. Allgäu alpsko područje; Bavarska, Württemberg, Tirol, ↑ Algajsko govedo. Allia lijevi pritok Tibera; 387 pr. Kr. bitka izm. Rimljana i Gala. Alliance (fr.) alijansa, ↑ savez. Alliance Israélite Universelle osnovana 1860 u Parizu, međunar. jevr. udruž., osob. za podizanje jevr. škola na Ist. i u Afr. Allonge (franc.) prodiljka, nastavak, nalijepljeni produžetak mjenice. A.-perruque (franc.) duga ↑ perika. „Allons enfants de la patrie“ („Hajdemo sinci domovine“), prve rijeci ↑ Marseillaise. All right (engl.) u redu, tako je dobro, gotovo. Allure (franc.) alire, ponasanje. Almadéen gr. u juž. Španiji, 11000 st., živa. Almagest (od arap. al i grč. megiston = najveće djelo) glav. djelo starovjekovne astronomije, napisao ↑ Ptolomej. Alma mater (lat. „majka hraniteljica“) rim. božica; (prenes.) univerza (koja đacima pruža duševnu hranu). Almanach slikar iz Antwerpena, radio u 2. pol. 17. vij. u Sloven. Tri crteža nalaze se u Valvasorovoj grafič. zbirci u grafič. kabinetu univerz. bibl. u Zgbu. Almanah (arap., grč. almenihiaka) isprva egipat. kalendar sa astronomskim podacima. Od 17. vij. donose a. u Franc. i Njemač. također podatke o sajmovima, dvor. svečanostima, kovnicama novca, genealogije knežev. porodica itd., ali i beletristiku, pjesničke, polit. i stručne sastavke. A. postaju godišnjacima pojed. struka ili društv. slojeva. Danas izdaju a. i vel. nakladne knjizare. Almandin granat, crv. kao krv. Almansor (al Mansur, arap. = koji umije da izvojšti pobjedu) nadimak kalifa Abu Džafera (754-775), osnovatelja Bagdada. Almeida - Garret João Baptista da Silva Leitão (1799-1854), najveći portug. pjes. nakon Camõesa. Glava romantič. škole. Obrađ. sve glav. grane književnosti. Najpoznat. su mu drame (na pr. „Gil Vicente“). Kao liberalni nacionalac neko vr. u progonstvu. Almenda (nast. od stare njem. Algemeinde) u Njem. i Švajc. (naroč. u Sred. vij.) zemlj. posjed, koji pripada općini; obraduju ga i uživaju općinari. Almoš († 1127) hrv. kralj od 1091-93, iz Arpad. dinastije. Almquist '''Karl Jonas Love (1793-1866) šveđ. književnik, isprva romantik, kasnije prelazi realizmu. Gl. romantička djela „Törnrosens bok“ („Procvalo trnje“) sadrži bajke, novele, romane, satire i drame. '''Alobrogi keltsko pleme u današnjoj Savoji (Franc.) Alodij (latinizirano allodium, po starogerm. all = sav i ôd = posjed: što je u nečijem posvemašnjem vlasništvu) u Sred. vijeku posjed, koji nije vezan stegama feudnoga prava; slobodno se baštini. Aloe sukulentno afr. bilje iz porod. liljana. Mnoge se a. gaje, neke daju ljekov. smolu. Alojzije sv. ↑ Gonzaga. Alokucija (lat. allocutio = nagovor) papin govor kardinal. zboru i u dr. sveč. prigodama o savremenim prilikama. Alonžperika ↑ Allonge perruque. Alopatija (od grč. alios = drugi i pathos=bol) metoda liječenja sredstvima, koja djeluju protiv. od postojećih znakova bolesti, na pr. vrućica se suzbija ohlađivanjem. Protivno: homeopatija. Alopecija (po grč.) ćelavost; razlozi i oblici razl.; u starosti, zbog prhuta (↑ seboreje), kao posljedica nekih bolesti (na pr. tifusa, sifilisa); a. areata: okrugla ćelava mjesta na glavi, u brkovima, na bradi. Alotigen ↑ Autogen. Alotrija (po grč.) šale, ludorije. Alotropija (po grč.) osobina jednog istog elementa, da se javlja u više oblika (na pr. ugljik kao dijamant, grafit i ugalj). Alpaka 1) ↑ Lame; 2) vuna od lame (alpake); 3) vrsta umjet. vune; 4) vrsta tkanine; 5) slitina bakra, cinka i nikla (↑ novo srebro). Al pari (tal.) najednako, jednako u vrijednosti, bez adžia. Upotrebljava se za jednakost nominal. i tečaj. vrijednosti kod ↑ valuta i ↑ deviza. Alpe najveće visoko gorje u Evr., 220 000 km2, 1100 km. Podijeljene u mnogo gorskih lanaca, a osim toga na ist. i zap. Alpe. Po sastavu su: 1) Sjev. vapnenačke A., 2) Centr. A. (prakamenje), 3) Juž. vapnen. A. Granica snijega 2700 m, a do 1500 m ledenici. U dubokim dolinama ratarstvo, voćarstvo i vinogradarstvo, na tal. jezerima čak južno voće. U većoj visini najprije bjelogorica, zatim mješovite šume i crnogorica, pašnjaci, a na kraju područje vječnoga snijega. Na sjev. biljke dopiru do veće visine nego na jugu. Životinje: divokoza, kozorog, svizac, bijeli zec, alpinska koka. Na sjev., ist. Švajc., Gornjem Wallisu i najvećem dijelu Ist. Alpa Nijemci; na zap. i jugu Romani, u Graubündenu Retoromani, u juž. Tirolu Ladini, juž. od Drave i u području Save Slovenci. Alphorn (njem.) u muz. primitivan, prastari rog alpskih pastira, duž. cca 1,50 m, sastavljen od slijep. drv. daščica; zvuk snažan. (↑ Kuhreigen). Alpinci (tal. alpini) tal. planinske trupe. Alpinistika ↑ Planinarstvo. Alpsko gospodarstvo ↑ Planinsko g. Alpsko rumenilo rumeno svijetlo iza zalaza sunca na vis. alpskim vrhuncima. Alrauna (njem. all = sve i Rune = tajna) proročanski đavolak, koji poznaje sve tajne. Oblikuje se iz korijena mandragore, koja po prici niče iz izlučine sjemenih žlijezda obješena čovjeka. Alsace-Lorraine (njem. Elsass-Lothringen) franc. pokrajina zap. od Rajne, 15 000 km2, 2 000 000 st.; ratarstvo, vinogradarstvo, voćarstvo, stočarstvo (sir); rudarstvo (kam. ugalj, željezo, kam. sô); industr. (tekstil, željezo); gl. gr. Strasbourg. Alsen od 1920 danski, plodan otok, odijeljen od kopna A.-sundom. Alsol aluminij. acetat i tartarat, služi kao mast i, u otopini, za povoje. Alster pritok Labe, 25 km; jezerasta proširenja kod Hamburga. Alšar (Vard. b.) rudarsko mjesto juž. od Kavadara; arzen i antimon. Ime dobilo od početnih slova solunske bankar. kuće Alatini i franc. Inž. Charteuax-a. Alt (po lat.) 1) duboki ženski ili dječji glas; alto = visok, jer ovaj glas u starim vokalnim kompozicijama pjevao iznad glavnog gl. tenora; 2) uz naziv instrumenta ozn. dublju njegovu ugodbu (a. pozauna itd.); 3) a. ključ (↑ Ključevi). Alt Rudolf v. (1812-1905) pozn. austr. slikar akvarela. Altaj do 4540 m vis. međašnje gorje juž. Sibirije. Altajski jezici ↑ Uralo-altajski jezici. Altamira špan. spilja kod Santandera; prehist. crtarije po stijenama. Altan (po tal.) doksat. Altdorfer Albrecht (o. 1480-1538) njem. slikar i grafičar; fantast. pejzaži. Altenberg Peter (Rich. Engländer, 1859-1919) bečki pisac majstor. skica. Alteracija (po tal.) u muz. hromatično povišenje ili sniženje nekog tona; alterirani akord nastaje a.-m jednog ili više tonova normalnog akorda. Alter ego (lat.) drugo „ja“. Alterirati '''(od franc. altérer) promijeniti; uzrujavati. '''Alternacija (po lat.) 1) zamjenjivanje (na pr. kad 2 glumca naizmjence nastupaju u istoj ulozi); 2) u pedagog. prelaženje učitelja sa svojim učenicima u viši razred: 3) ↑ Prijevoj. Alternativa (po franc.) izbor (izm. dvoga). Altmühl '''pritok Dunava u Bavarskoj, 165 km. '''Altomanović Nikola, sin rudničkoga župana Altomana Voinovića i Vitoslave, kćerke vojvode Mladena, rodonačelnika Brankovića. Po smrti cara Dušana proširio vlast očevu od Rudnika (u Srb.) preko gornje Drine i juž. Hercegovine do Konavala kod dubrovačke granice. Bio surov i vjeroloman siledžija, u vječnoj zavadi sa svojim susjedima. Zbog toga složili se protiv njega 1373 knez Lazar i ban Tvrtko, svladali ga i dali oslijepiti. N. A. umro nešto poslije 1395, preživjevši svoje protivnike, u 50-toj godini života. Altomonte Martin (1657-1745) slikar barok. doba u Beču. Slike u krstaškoj crkvi u Ljublj. i u Vel. Nedelji. Altona prus. gr., 227 000 st., riječna i ribarska luka, čini s Hamburgom cjelinu. Altorf '''glav. mjesto švajc. kantona Uri blizu Vierwaldstätt. Jezera sa spomenikom W. Telia. '''Altruizam (po lat.) (naučanje u etici suprotno egoizmu) tvrdi, da je samo ono etifiki vrijedno, što je učinjeno iz ljubavi prema bližnjemu (gl. zastup. Comte i engl. moral. filozofi). Altvater ↑ Praděd. Aludirati (po lat.) natuknuti; aluzija: natucanje. Aluminij '''(po lat.) laka kovina (↑ Hem. elementi) bijele boje, spec. tež. 2,6-2,7, talište 6580 C; za lake legure, u aeronautici, za razl. sprave, elektr. vodove. '''Aluminijska bronca bakar s 5-10% al., čvrsta, kovka legura, otporna prema kiselinama i morskoj vodi. A. acetat al. sô octene kiseline (samo u vodenoj rastopini); sluzi kao močilo u bojadisarstvu, za obloge u medicini, steže rane i ubija klice. ↑ Stipse. A. oksid u prirodi kao safir, rubin, korund; sredstvo za brušenje. A. silikat (a. sô krem. kisel.) gl. sastojina gline. Aluminit mineral, bazični alumin. sulfat, bijel. Aluminotermija postizavanje vis. temperatura izgaranjem aluminijevog praška u smjesi s metalnim oksidima (termit); za dobivanje hroma, mangana, ferovanadiuma, ferotitana i za svarivanje metala. Alumnat (uzgojni dom) zavod, u kojemu pitomci uz uzgoj dobivaju stan i hranu. (↑ Internat); alumnus (lat.) = pitomac. Alundum vještački šmirak, sadrži taljenog aluminij. oksida. Aluta (Olt) pritok Dunava iz ist. Karpata, 556 km. Aluvij (po lat.) taložine najmlađe ↑ geol. formacije. Alva (tur.) ↑ Halva. Alvaluk (tur.) novac, što se kome daje za alvu, osob. kad ko obuče novo odijelo. Alvarez Alejandro (*1868) južnoamer. pravnik; radi na kodifikaciji i reformi međunar. prava. Alveola (po lat. alveus = duplja) šupljina u tijelu na pr. u čeljusti, u kojoj je korijen zuba. Aljaška sjev. zap. poluotok Sjev. Am., teritorij USA, 1518 000 km2, 62 000 st. (1/2 Indijanci i Eskimi); sjev. nastavci Rocky-Mountains (Mt. Mac Kinley 6187 m); gl. mjesto Juneau. Kopanje zlata u Klondiku. Krznaši: morska vidra, tuljani. Aljaž Jakov (1845-1927) sloven. svećenik i kompoz. vrlo popularnih svjetov. horskih popjevaka („Slovenska pjesmarica“, daljnjih 10 svez. popj.). čuveni alpinist, njegovim nastojanjem sagrađeni mnogi planin. domovi. Aljažev dom 1010 m, turistički dom Slov. planinarskog društva ispod sjev. triglavske stijene. A. Stolp turist. sklonište Slov. plan. društ. na vrhu Triglava (2863 m). Aljehin Aleksandr (*1892) rus. šahovski majstor, svjetski prvak od 1927. Ama (tur.) ali. Amabilis insania (lat.) ljubazno ludilo (Horacije). Amadeus-Jezero vel. slano jezero u unutrašnjosti Australije. Amadis franc. galantni roman 16. vij., počiva na špan. izvorima. Amajlija (arap. hamale) (talisman, amulet) praznovjerica, zapis, što se nosi uza se (na pr. protiv uroka, puške, bolesti itd.); predmet od bilo kakve građe i bilo kojega oblika za odbranu od zla. Amalasunta (Amalasvinta) got. kraljica, kći Teodoriha Vel., vladala za sina Atalariha od 526, ubijena 535. Amalek arap. narod iz okoline Mrtvog Mora, ratovao sa Saulom i Davidom. Amalfi tal. luka na Tirenskom Moru, 6000 st., pomorsko mjesto, od 800-1100 amalfitanska medic. škola. Amalgami (grč. arap.) legure žive s dr. kovinama. Amal/in/ (tur.) nosač. Amalteja grč. nimfa ili koza, koja je Zevsa dojila. Pretvorena u zvijezdu. A. rog = rog obilja. Amam (tur.) ↑ Hamam. Aman (tur.) milost! čest uzvik tuge u sevdalinkama. Amanet (tur.) zalog. Amaneti poštanske pošiljke u star. Srbiji (prije saobrać. ustanova), koje su se povjeravale putnicima, bez kakve garancije, „na dušu i obraz“. Amantes, amentes (lat.) zaljubljeni, zaluđeni (Terencije). Amanuensis (lat. „koji je upravniku pri ruci“) pomoćnik u nauč. radu, u uredu. Aman Ullah (*1892) emir (kralj) Afganistana, proveo iza putovanja Evropom (1928) radikalne reforme, stoga 1929 svrgnut. Amarantus caudatus (crveni rep) krasnica iz biljne vrste amarantaceje. Amaryllis biljka, krasnica iz por. narcisa. Amasia tur. gr. u M. Aziji. Amasis (Amosis, Aahmes) 2 egipat. kralja, prvi (1580-1555 pr. Kr. ) iz 18., drugi (569-526 pr. Kr. ) iz 25. dinastije. Amater (franc. amateur) ko se iz ljubavi, za razonodu, a ne zarade radi bavi umjetnošću, znanošću, uopće kojim radom (na pr. fotografiranjem, slikanjem itd.); u sportu: za razl. od profesionala, ko nije po zvanju, zbog zarade sportist. Amati porodica znamen. tal. graditelja violina u Cremoni (16. i 17. vij.) Najznam. pretstavnici Andrea A., Girolamo, Antonio, najznatniji Nikola A. (1596-1684). Njihovi se instrum. odlikuju čistim, mekim, punim i plemenitim zvukom; vrlo skupocjeni. Amatus Lusitanus († 1511) od jevr. roda u Castelbrancu (Portug.). Radi inkvizicije odgojen u kršć. vjeri, priznao se kasnije Jevrejem; lični liječnik pape Julija III., zatim grad. liječnik u Dubrovniku, najznam. medic, pisac onog doba. Čuv. djelo „Sedam Centurija“ o flori, fauni i sanitar. prilikama starog Dubrovnika. Amaz (tur.) vrsta molitve. Amazonas najveća južnoamer. rijeka, 5500 km; dolazi s Kordiljera (Peru) kao Marañon. Amazonke po grč. prići ratničke žene na Termodontu u M. Aziji. Sinove bi izlagale, kćeri odgajale za ratničko zvanje, ispalivši im desni dio grudiju, da bi mogle bolje odapinjati luk (grč. amazones = bez dojki). Ambalaža (franc. emballage) omot (oprema) robe. Ambasada (franc. ambassade) ↑ Poslanici. Ambicija (po lat. =obilaženje) častoljublje, pregalaštvo. Ambis (tur.) bezdan. Amblem ↑ Emblem. Ambo (lat. = oba) kod tombole, lutrije, spoj od 2 broja ili 2 susjedna broja na karti. Ambo-Zemlja plemena Ovambo u Brit. jugozap. Africi. Ambra (arap. anbar) mirišljiva tvar iz tijela uljarke (Physeter catodon, ↑ kitovi); sastoji se od t. zv. ambra-masti i eterič. ulja. Neki je drže za žuč. ili mokrać. kamence, dr. za balegu, što otvrdne. A. dolazi u vel. grumenima, teškim do 50 kg, ili u sit. komadima; može se naći i na moru; istežu je mrežom. Rublje namirisano a. -om drži miris još posl. iznovičnih pranja. Ambras dvorac kraj Innsbrueka iz 11. vij.; u 16. vij. proširio ga car Maksimilijan I. Važne umjet. hist. zbirke. Ovdje sačuvan jedini rukopis njem. sred. vjek. epopeje „Gudrun“. Skoro sve zbirke u Beču. Ambrosiana znam. uzorno uređena milan. biblioteka, osnov. poč. 17. vij., bogata originalima. Ambrosija mitsko jelo i pomast bogova, od koje se dobiva besmrtnost. Grč. ambrosios = neumrli (služi i kao lično ime). Ambrozijanska liturgija osebujni obred sv. mise i liturg. pjevanja u Milanu, što potječe od sv. Ambrozija. A. hvalospjev „Te Deum laudamus“ („Tebe Boga hvalimo“) starokršć. zahvalna himna, pripisuje se sv. Ambroziju; vjerojatnije potječe od biskupa Nikete u Remesiani (Dacija) iz 4. vij. A. pjev predgregorijanski crkv. p. po sv. Ambroziju, koji je prenio iz Grčke u Ital. pjevanje antifona, haleluje i himne, ↑ Gregorijanski pjev. Ambrozije (333-97) sv. (dan 7 XII) vel. crkv. učitelj, od 374 biskup u Milanu, govornik, pravedan i energičan, suzbija arijanizam, bogosl. pisac i pjesnik crkv. himna, gajitelj crkv. muzike (Ambrozijan. liturgija). Ambruš Mato, seoski načelnik u Rekašu, kultur. radnik rumun. Hrvata. Ambulanta liječnička stanica za prvu pomoć; ambulantan (po lat.): putujući, prenosiv. Ambulantni učitelji putuju od mjesta do mjesta u kojima nema škole, da u najkraće vr. nauče djecu najpotrebnije. Ambulatorij zavod, u kojem se liječe bolesnici, koji ne moraju ležati (a. klinika, bolnica okruž. ureda, venerički ambulatorij). Amebe (Amoebozoa) (od grč. amoibaios=nestalan i zoon=životinja) 1) zool.: jednoćelijski organizmi vrlo jednostavne građe i promjenljiva oblika; giblju se tako, da puštaju i uvlače protoplazmat. nastavke (laž. nožice, pseudopodia), pa se ova vrsta gibanja zove ameboidalno gibanje. Ameboidna (amebama slič.) stanja: mlađahna s. mn. organizama i jaja niž. životinja (spužve, žarnjače); 2) med.: goleme ćelije promjenljiva oblika bez ćelij. čahure, na pr. uzročnici amebne dizenterije, vjerov. i uzr. malarije (↑ Tab.: Zoologija). Amelioracija (po lat.) poboljšanje, povećanje plodnosti zemljišta. Amelot de la Houssaye Nicolas (1634-1706) iz Orléansa (Franc.), napisao historiju uskočkih ratova i studiju o mlet. republici. Amelungi '''kralj. dinastija ist. Gota (Teodoriha Vel. ). '''Amen (jevr. = „Tako neka bude“) završna riječ jevr. molitava i blagoslova. Uobičajeno u kršć. liturgiji i kod muslimana posl. 1. sure korana. Amendement (franc.) prijedlog za izmjenu neke zakonske osnove ili kojeg drugog teksta, koji se imade raspraviti u parlamentu. Amenhot/e/p '''(Amenophis) 4 egipat. kralja 18. dinastije (1400-1300 prije Krista). '''Američka književnost ↑ Anglo-amer. književnost. A. muzika (u USA). U doba kolonizacije i izgradnje Amerika nema smisla za umjetn. muz., dostajalo najpotrebnije za crkv. bogoslužje, bez obzira na kvalitet. Još na poč. 19. vij. samo import epigon, romantike iz Engl. i Njem.; prema sred. vijeka dolaze mn. njem. muzičari i čitav muz. život do konca vij. određen njem. utjecajem. Već rano invazija evr. virtuoza u bogatu A., koji tek tamo stječu svjet. slavu. Još danas u a. operama i muz. ustanovama gotovo isključivo evr. gosti, „starovi“; osim specifično a. senzacije, sve priredbe internac., bez a. note. Prvi a. kompoz. od nekog značenja G. W. Chadvick (*1854), prvi reprezentativni Edvard Mac ↑ Dowell; njegovi sljedbenici u „amer.“ grupi (J. Powell, A. Spalding i dr. ). Na poč. 20. vij. franc. i rus. utjecaji, doskora i radik. Moderne, Stravinskoga, Schönberga itd. (P. Grainger, L. Grünberg), dok je E. Bloch po strani. Znatan operni kompoz. Deem Tajlor (opera „Peter Ibbetson“). Najtipičniji muz. izraz A. jazz, koji se razvio u produkciji i reprod. u više umjetn. oblike. Primjena elemenata jazza već kod J. A. Carpentera („Crazy cat“), a stilizirano na umjetn. način u skupini kompoz. „League of composers“: Louis Grünberg (*1882, jedan od najznatnijih a. modernista), E. Withorne (*1884), L. Saminski (*1883, simf. muz., oratorij „Jephta“), A. Copland, George Gershwin („Rhapsody in blue“, mn. šlageri), C. Salzédo (*1885), George Antheil („Ballet mécanique“ za 16 mehaničkih klavira), A. Capeaud (*1902) i dr. Američka srpska eparhija Srbi iseljenici u Amer., organizirani u bratstva i crkv. školske općine, podižu svoje crkve, škole itd. Preko 30 crkvi s većim brojem parohijskog svećenstva. 1902 srp. crkva u A. organizirana u 1 eparhiju, koja je ušla u sastav Srp. patrijaršije. A. dvoboj sastoji se u izvlačenju kocke; ko izgubi, izvršuje samoubistvo. A. knjigovodstvo sistem dvojnog knjigovodstva. Spojene su blagaj., prima nota i glav. knjiga u jednu knjigu, američki žurnal. Amerika dio svijeta, s otocima 40 467 000 km2 sa 249 000 000 st. Na zap. geol. mlađe Kordiljere, vulkani, na ist. staro denudirano gorje; u sred. mlađe nizine s vel. rijekama (Mississippi, Mackenzie, Orinoco, Amazonas, La Plata). Klima, fauna i flora radi vel. ispruženosti vrlo različna. Sjev, Amer. 4/5 u umjer. pojasu; Juž. Amer. 3/4 u trop. Prema klimi razne gospodar, i biološke razlike. Staroamer. st. Eskimi i Indijanci došli iz Azije kopnenim mostom (iz diluvija). Prije dolaska Evropljana razna plemena i narodi bez jezič. i polit. sveze. Kulturni su bili Nahua, Maya i Kečua. Danas je Amerika mlada Evropa. Osim bijelaca, potomaka Indijanaca i uvezenih crnaca, i mješanci (mestici, mulati i zambi). ↑ Sjeverna Amerika, ↑ Južna Amerika, ↑ Vespucci. „Amerika Američanima“ krilat. Monroeve doktrine, ↑ Monroe. Amerikanizam 1) amer. shvaćanje života za razl. od evr.; 2) riječ ili fraza svojstvena sjev. -amer. engl. govoru. Ameriranje (po franc.) pristajanje hidroaviona na morskoj površini, za razl. od ↑ ateriranja obič. aviona (pristajanje na zemlju). a metà (tal.) u dvoje, napola; conto a metà: zajedn. račun t. j. posao sa podijeljenim rizikom. Ametabolni kukci (po grč.) nemaju preobražavanja. ↑ Metamorfoza. Ametice (tur.) sasvim. Ametist ljubičasta vrsta kremena, poludragulj. Ametropija (po grč.) griješka oka t. j. smetnja u lomljenju zraka, te ↑ fokus ne dolazi na mrežnicu. Amfibije (po grč.) 1) (zool.) dvoživci; amfibiotski: dvoživački (u vodi i na suhu); 2) (aviat.) avion koji ima kotače (za spuštanje na kopnu, ateriranje) i sklizaljke (za spuštanje na vodi, ameriranje). ↑ Avion. Amfiboli '''minerali, silikati crne i tamnozel. boje; u sil. kamenju. '''Amfidromija (po grč.) pojava, da val ↑ plime obilazi unaokolo u jednom morskom basenu (na pr. u Jadran. Moru). Amfigonija (po grč. ) ↑ Razmnožavanje. Amfiktionski savez (po grč.) isprva stanovništvo, okupljeno oko jednog svetišta, kasnije vjersko-politički savez sa zajedničkim vjerskim svečanostima. Politički im je cilj bio ublažiti međusobna neprijateljstva. Tako nijedan amfiktionski grad nije smio biti s temelja razoren niti od zajedničkog kulta isključen. Najznatnija delfijska amfiktionija. Amfineure (Amphineura) najprimitivniji razred mekušaca, neki crvasta oblika, stanovnici mor. dna. Amfioks (Amphioksus lanceolatus) najprimitivniji kičmenjak; mjesto kičme: korda; živi gotovo u svima morima. Amfiteatar (po grč.) antik. kazalište kružnog oblika sa stepenastim sjedalima, na pr. Kolosej u Rimu. Amfiteatrov Aleksandr V. (*1862), daroviti rus. publicist i pripovjedač, „hronik svoga vremena“. Amfitrion mitski kralj Tirinta, sa ženom Alkmenom dobio i mikensko kraljevstvo. Alkmeni se približio Zevs u prilici Amfitrionovoj, a ona mu rodila Herakla. Plaut, Molière, H. v. Kleist obradili priču kao komediju. Amfitrita grč. božica mora, žena Posejdonova. Amfora antik. zemljani vrč s 2 drška. Amfortas (ođ lat. infirmus=slab) kralj sv. Grala, boluje od neizlječive rane, koje se dostao u ljubav, pustolovini. Parzival ga samilosnim pitanjem ozdravljuje i postaje njegovim nasljednikom. Amicis Edmondo de (1846-1908) tal. Književnik. „Il cuore“ („Srce“), roman jedne škol. god.; putopisi i dr. Amicus Plato, sed magis amica Veritas (lat.) Mio mi je Plato, ali milija istina (Amonije). Amidi (kiselinski a.) spojevi amonijaka, kod kojih je jedan atom vodika zamijenjen org. kiselinskim ostacima. Amidža (tur.) stric. Amiens sjev. franc. gr., 90 000 st.; katedrala (1220-88); tekstil, (↑ Tab.: Gotska umj.). Amigdalin (po grč.) otrovna supstanca u košticama šljiva, gorkih badema; s vodom odvaja ↑ cijanovođičnu kiselinu. Amilni alkohol C5H3OH, iz patočna ulja; a. alkohol (sam i u formi a. acetata) služi kao otapalo za smole, masti, ulja, u industr. nitroceluloze. Amini spojevi amonijaka, kod kojih su atomi vodika zamijenjeni ugljikovodičnim radikalima. Amiranti 12 brit. koraljnih otoka sjev. ist. od Madagaskara. Amis (Der Pfaffe A.) šaljiva pjes. 13. vij. od austr. putuj. pjevača Strickera. Sjeća na Till Eulenspiegela dotič. Petricu Kerempuha. Amitoza (po grč. ) ↑ Razvoj zametka. Amizantan (po franc.) zabavan; amizirati: zabavljati. Amman brit. grad u Transjordaniji, 12 000 st.; u bliz. nalazišta fosfata; starine. Amnestija (po grč. =zaborav) akt vladarske milosti, kojim se posvema ili djelomično opraštaju pravomoćno dosuđene kazne za određene vrste zločinstava ili zločinaca, ↑ Porezna a. Amnezija (grč. mnesai = sjetiti se) poremećeno sjećanje kod bol. mozga i duševnih bolesti. Amnion (grč. ) unutr. embrionalni ovoj viš. kičmenjaka (gmazova, ptica i sisara); poradi toga dobili zbirno ime: amnioti. Amok bježati s amokom (malaj. meng-amok = u divljoj i slijepoj jarosti ubijati) duševno rastrojeni ili opojnim sredstvom izbezumljeni bježe ljudi po cesti s bodežem u ruci i udaraju oko sebe; naroč. na malajskom arhipelagu, osob. na Javi. Amol destilat razn. bilja sa žestom (sličan lijeku „Karmelitergeist“); protiv reumatič. bolova, trganja u udovima i si. Amon egipat. i libijsko božanstvo, štovano u Grč. i Rimu. Amonal eksploziv, uglj. smjesa amon. nitrata i aluminija u prahu. Amonij spoj 1 atoma dušika i 4 atoma vodika, vlada se u solima amonijaka kao alkalijski metal, ↑ Amonijak. Amonijak bezbojni plin, oštra mirisa, lako se otapa u vodi (otopina=amonijačna voda), služi za proizvodnju sode, boja, u bojadisarstvu, industr. hladnoće, ljekarstvu. Amonij. hlorid (salmijak, nišador) upotr. se za lemljenje, kalaisanje, fabr. boja i kao lijek. Amon. sulfat je važno gnojivo. Amonijska salitra (amonijski nitrat) glavna sastojina eksploziva sigurnosti za rudarstvo; za rashladne solne smjese, kao važno umjet, gnojivo (u poljopr.). A. karbonat dobivao se ranije iz jelen. rogova (njem. Hirschhornsalz); služi kao prašak za pecivo. Amoniti 1) narod u Transjordaniji u biblij. doba. Gl. gr. Rabat Amon; 2) (Amonovi rogovi) fosilni glavonošci spiralno građene kućice; značajni fosili sred. vij. u razvoju Zemlje (mezozoika). ↑ Geološke formacije. Amonovi rogovi ↑ Amoniti. Amon Re egip. bog plodnosti i sunca, njegov hram u Tebi. Amor bog ljubavi u Rimljana, sin Marta i Venere. Amoralno (po lat.) 1) nećudoredno, 2) što nije ni dobro ni zlo, što nije učinjeno ni iz ćudorednog ni protiv ćudorednog principa. Amoretti '''(tal.) bića slična bogu ljubavi Amoru u liku krilate djece. U rim. umjetnosti, renesansi i moder. umjetnosti. '''Amorfan (po grč. ) nekristaliziran; tijelo bez pravilnog vanjskog oblika i unutrašnje građe. Amorićani '''pleme ist. od Jordana; podjarmio ga Samuel. '''Amoros de (1769-1848) špan. emigrant u Franc., vel. propagator i stručnjak gimnastike. Amoroso (tal.) nježan, srdačan; ljubavnik.